New World Disorder
by FlyingTiger-DrunkenMonkey
Summary: Brigadeare is a paradise. Order and formation keeps everything on track, but when six boys by the names of Brian, Max, Ray, Tyson, Kai, and Tala experience unnatural situations including th secret and forbidden relationship of Tala and Kai that goes again


The guys: Watching the movie version of the fic with a huge bowl of popcorn sitting in front of them

Remy: chuckles boys.. well anyways hey everyone! A new story, of course. Hopefully this is as fun for you guys to read as it was for me to write!

well since the guys are preoccupied at the moment I'll do the disclaimer. Remy owns nothing except the unrecognizable characters. Enjoy!

The sunlight shined brightly over the large isolated island of Brigadeare covering the lush green paradise with a radiant and warm glow. Two villages located a thousand miles apart, were busy at work, although both villages lacked , what the naïve eye could not tell, something that the other was plentiful of. In one of the two villages, a ray of sunlight shined particularly bright through the window of a small, straw hut making the current inhabitant groan and mutter. Short tousled blonde hair fell in messy spikes about the young male's innocent and round face.

Eyelids slowly blinked open, revealing sleepy cerulean orbs. Lazily, the eyes wandered about until the boy finally decided it was time to get up, a smile gracing his lips, as he quickly put on a pair of orange pants, a yellow and green shirt, and a pair of green shoes, darting out the open door with his orange jacket in hand.

Today was his birthday, his fifteenth birthday to be exact and now that he was old enough the counsel was finally going to pass judgment in the presence of this closest friends. The boy couldn't wait. Today he was going to meet his lifetime partner, and after seeing those of his companions….

Rounding the corner, the boy heard a yell and before he could decipher what was happening he found himself on the ground.

"Ow…" The boy whispered, rubbing his head before looking up at a brown crate.

"Be a little less careful next time, Max, and you'll end up with more than a sore head."

Max, as he was addressed, looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Tate, how is business today?"

Mr. Tate laughed, setting down his burden and extended a much needed hand to Max whom was in turn hauled to his feet. Max dusted himself off.

"Well, kiddo, it's the usual," Mr. Tate looked Max over, "and from the looks of it today is your fifteenth birthday, is it not?"

Max grinned and nodded. Mr. Tate leaned to pick up his box once again.

"Well I don't want to keep the counsel waiting. Go knock 'em out sprite."

"You bet," Max gave a thumbs up as Mr. Tate took his leave. Eyes still lingering on the adult form, the blonde couldn't help but wonder about the foreign feeling rising in his gut. He had always felt strange around Mr. Tate. Of course, he looked to the older man as if he was a father figure, but that was a simple routine of all the elder men of the village. No child knew who their parents were. They were just simply brought here, as if destiny had drawn them into this paradise by the strings of fate. Max shook his head. Whatever that feeling was became stronger with each passing month.

Max looked at the town clock attached to the enormous church that placed center of their beloved home. It was almost noon. The last thing he wanted was to give the father a poor impression of himself by being late. Max smiled wrapping his jacket around his waist and making a break for the counsel hall, an elegantly designed building situated to left of the grand church, height similar to its neighbor if not greater. Max ascended the steps standing a mere three feet away from the double doors.

Two armor guards stood anterior to the two doors, holding there sharpened blades in the fashion of an X, as if blocking the way of intruders. One guard took notice of Max and nodded.

"Max of Brideare, Quadrant 4, Line 2, Inhabitant 7?"

"As stated," Max responded, saluting the guard and giving a special hand signal that signified that he was indeed the person who lived in the fourth section of the divided village, in the second row of houses and currently lived in the seventh hut of the row.

Both guards gave a curt nod, pulling there swords away from each other and positioning them at the medial point of their body, dull side of the sword pressed lightly into their forms and the pointed end of the weapons facing the sky. Max dropped his hand to his side.

"Proceed," the second guard announced. Max, stepping past the armored men, entered a large room. From the ceiling a bright chandelier glistened, lightning the entire room with its shine. Max gulped anxiety eating away at his internal organs like piranhas. Slowly Max walked to the center of the room and took a look at the long table in front of him, or more overly the people seated at it. Max eye's lit up with excitement to finally see his friends after several days though he managed to keep his composure.

To Max's far right, sat a youth with long dark blue hair. Navy blue bangs fell over scarlet brown eyes attached to a face that wore a secret grin. A hand covered with a blue fingerless glove rose to rearranged the collar of a red jacket which underneath lay a yellow sleeveless shirt. This boy was Max's best friend. His name was Tyson.

To Tyson's right sat a boy with vaguely congruently shaped eyes. Short black hair fell over a red headband to rest above amber orbs. Max knew that Ray wore his binding again that held hair so stunning that Rapunsel would have been ashamed. A pair of red fingerless gloved hands rested one on top of the other on the counsel table. Bare arms connecting to a body covered with a Chinese style shirt, with a red sash tied at the waist. Like Tyson, Ray wore black pants but of different material. Ray's straight face betrayed him not, though inside the boy was leaping for joy.

To Max's far left on the opposite side of the table was seated another male figure. Red hair parted down the center so that on either side the shoulder length hair met at a point to replicate the model of demon horns. Two red strands fell over equally bushy red eyebrows, in front of his violet eyes to stop at a point below the male's chin. An orange collar circled the boy's neck hooked by two blue straps, connected to a closed jacket consisting of the colors orange, blue and white. The outfit was extraordinary only left to one's imagination to figure out where every bit of detail fit into place. This teen also wore finger black gloves with a metal covering an arm propped on the armrest of his chair with his head resting on his fist. Legs, covered by white pants with two blue straps circling either thigh, crossed one over the other. Max knew this person as Tala, and although the boy seemed like a insane killer on the outside, despite his good looks, he held a playful heart of gold.

On Tala's left sat Max's friend and guidance through the hard trials of this village, Kai. The boy's long hair, black in the back and a stormy gray in the front, fell in a spiky haven about the boy's face, enhancing his handsome features by an extra unneeded plus. Amethyst eyes peered out at Max with a calculating scrutiny that would have made Max shiver if he hadn't already gotten use to it. Around the boy's neck was a long scarf made of extravagant material. Kai wore a purple sleeveless shirt, with matching pants. On top of the shirt Kai wore a short-sleeved black jacket with yellow buttons. At his waist rested a red belt. Kai's hands like the others consisted of black fingerless gloves barely visible now because of his crossed arms.

Max grinned deep within his mind, eyes still resting on Kai. The boy held a cold exterior, that did not describe his persona in the least. He was a 'secret guardian' in the words of Tala. Kai wasn't much of a talker but when he did his words were mostly of information and advice, both of which offered much assistance. Kai unfolded his arms, his right hand falling beneath the table to interlock with the fingers of his redheaded friend. Max felt his lips twitch. Kai and Tala had been the best of friends for a long time, so it didn't surprise the boys when they suddenly became an item, though it did pose a problem. Gay relationships were forbidden on the land of Brigadeare and if they were found out they would face the ultimate punishment: execution, something both were willing to embrace with open arms.

Looking to Kai's left, Max's eyes landed on the short grey hair of the most vicious of his group of friends, Brian. Green eyes watched with boredom as Max examined the boy's features. His boyish looks were something to be weary of, although he looked like a regular teen, Brian held great strength and if provoke, the outcome won't be pretty, but behind his violent side, Brian was a normal person that any teen would sit, chat, and drink a couple of sodas with. His burgundy and white fur-collared jacket rested on the back of his chair leaving his goldenrod shirt that exposed very muscular arms that were folded back behind his head. Burgundy panted legs were bent at the knee and spread a foot apart. Brian gave Max a curt nod. Max winked.

After deciding that each of his dearest friends were present, Max focused his attention on the center person. The male was of great age dressed in a robe of pure white and a royal blue. His long hair white with age, fell down his back, a beard falling to his stomach. He was seated in a chair fit for a king. Rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires embedded the golden throne along its edge, giving the seat a fine trim. His hands lay clasp on the table in front of him giving his countenance the thoughtful look of a wizard.

Max kneeled, placing one hand on the floor and letting the other arm rest on his knee. He bowed his head, showing the elder his utmost respect and honorable.

"Father Cassius, I am ready to accept my judgment which ever it may be," Max said in a loud clear voice.

Cassius looked please for a moment, leaning back in his chair without removing his hands.

"Max of Brigadeare, today you have crossed the boundaries that brings you nearer to the day in which you become a man," Cassius spoke, his soft thunderous voice filling the silent room, "Hopefully if you are proved worthy the village of Crown can expect great things."

Max nodded, keeping his head lowered, "Yes Father."

"The counsel has spoken greatly of you dear Max, and I see now that their words are true. With such humbleness I can only be assured of your words, but with me now have I your most endeared companions," he motioned to his left at Brian, Kai, and Tala, and then to his right at Ray and Tyson, "who will each give a word of description explaining why you deserve to be kept within this nation's precincts. If one cannot give a word of speech then you will be escorted away from our premises."

Max closed his eyes tightly, "I understand Father. I am ready to accept my fate."

Cassius looked on, "Then, proceed."

Tyson stood, his head held up high with a glad smile, "I've known Maxie for quite a while, and one quality to me has always stood out before the rest," Tyson's grin grew, "His courage."

Next Ray took his stand, "I have also known Max for a long time and never have I seen one who would keep his word as true," Ray smiled good-naturedly, "His reliability."

Max blushed as he listened to his friends' words, warm feeling coursing through his body as he heard the third person stand and the voice of Brian rang in his ears, "Through an ever-changing life of mislead led youngsters, Max has never lost one thing that world lacks," Brian nodded once again, "His innocence."

Max almost burst into a fit of giggles. He beamed at Brian's speech, but deep down he knew that Brian must be incredibly sicken at saying such nice words. Focusing his divided attention, Max opened his eyes slowly as the next boy stood.

"I too have known Max for a long time. I know that although he may not be as strong as the most of us that in any battle and in any situation, Max has never given up. I respect him truly for," Tala's eyes soften, "his determination."

The room went silent, too silent for Max's taste as he anxiously waited for the voice of his last friend. Tala looked down at Kai, uncertain of what was keeping his beloved from speaking. Kai seemed in deep thought, his teeth biting into his thumb. After a minute or two, Kai slowly rose to his feet. Max felt a knot form in his stomach.

Kai spoke, "Through the years I have known Max to have his equal share of trials and tribulations," Kai's eyes landed on his blonde haired friend, "Many times he proved himself to be unfit."

Max grimaced, unnoticeably.

"Personally many know that it takes a lot to keep fighting.."

Kai smirked.

"But it takes a man to know when to keep going and to know when he is defeated," Kai nodded, "His wisdom."

Max sighed in relief. Tala slightly irked at Kai's behavior gave the phoenix a cool glare that promised Kai something bad was going to happen to him for that little stunt he pulled.

Cassius rose, "And so it has been said. Max. Stand."

Max stood.

Cassius continued, "Through the words of your friends, my decision has been made." He looked down at max with a stern expression and Max flinched considerably. Seeing this, elder's face soften, relaxing into a warm smile.

"I am pleased to say that I welcome Max of Brigadeare into Crown's elite force. Well done, Max. I'm proud."

"ALRIGHT!" Max yelled, jumping and punching his fist into the air. Landing on his feet Max let out a small laugh before he looked at Cassius' surprised expression. Quickly regaining his poise Max bowed.

"Excuse my behavior Father, I-"

"have no reason to be alarmed. You have all rights to celebrate young one, especially after the loop your friends have put you through," Cassius spoke, looking pointedly at Kai, "Judy of the village of Tiara will be waiting outside to present to you your partner. Take good care of him Max and now you and your friends may take your leave."

Max nodded. Tyson and Ray leaped over the counsel table rushing to give Max a hug. Max grinned jumping forward to tackle Ray and Tyson both, the three falling on the ground in a tangled mess.

"I've missed you guys," Max said looking from Tyson to Ray.

Tyson grinned, "We've missed you too buddy."

"Sure have," Ray chimed in.

A hand rested on Max's head, making the boy blink and look up into the violet eyes of Tala.

"Congratulations," Tala said, winking. Max blinked, looking over Kai who stood next to Brian, both had their arms crossed, and then back at Tala. Tala's eyes widen as he stole a glance at Kai then looked at Max. Max winked, making Tala look away with a blush.

"Hey Max let's get going. I'm syked to know who your partner is," Tyson said, the boys agreeing and making a break for the door. Rushing through the double doors the boys halted. In front of them stood a woman. Her short blonde hair falling to her shoulders. She wore a purple headband that rested above her cerulean eyes. Her long laboratory coat fell to her knees covering her clothes. In her arms she held a wooden crate.

"Hello Mrs. Judy Tate," the boys said in unison, bowing.

Judy smile, "Hello boys. Max," Judy placed the crate on the ground, "this if for you."

Max stared in wonder at the box stepping forward with caution. He didn't know what to expect when he opened it, but he would never know if he didn't take action. Max unhooked the clasped as the lid swung open, revealing a pitch black void. Max leaned over the crate when suddenly a small creature resembling a turtle burst from the container. Floating through the air, it circled Max a couple of times before it stopped in front of the boy. Judy smiled.

"Max, I'd like you to meet you new beast-fairy partner. His element is water."

The boys behind Max stared in awe until..

"Wicked awesome!" Tyson shouted.

"No kidding!" Ray seconded.

Tala and Brian, though not as easily amazed as Ray and Tyson, but still excited approached the small creature. Looking up at the two boys, the little turtle moved closer to Max, nudging his leg. Max smiled, picking up the small wonder.

"I'm going to name you Draciel."

Guys: still watching the movie

Remy: shakes her head R & R please! anything excepted


End file.
